doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Video Disks
Video Disks are a component of the PDA (Personal data assistant). They provide information concerning military procedures/ordnance, Mars Facilities' history/functions, and scientific discoveries/artifacts. There are fifteen disks in the Doom 3 Campaign, and an additional three in the Resurrection of Evil Campaign. Doom 3 Mars City *Marine Command Briefing *Welcome to Mars Research Facility One *Series 3 Plasma Gun Briefing Administration: Union Aerospace Corporate Division *Alpha Labs Introduction Alpha Labs - Sector 1: Union Aerospace Science Division *Elemental Phase Deconstructor *Hydrocon Alpha Labs - Sector 2: Union Aerospace Science Division *Molecular Fuel Storage Compactor Alpha Labs - Sector 4: Union Aerospace Science Division *Mach-2 Chain Gun Briefing Monorail Skybridge: Facility Transport *Maintenance Safety Video Delta Labs - Level 2a: Union Aerospace Research Division *Teleportation Experiments Delta Labs - Level 2b: Union Aerospace Research Division *Specimen Stasis Museum *Soul Cube Central Processing: Primary Server Bank *BFG 9000 Briefing Site 3: Analysis Facility *Ancient Civilization Caverns - Area 2: Artifact Excavation *Tablets Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil Erebus - Level 1: Main Excavation *MARS: Mission Goals & Safety *AM3 Series Portable Power Plant Erebus - Level 2: Erebus Dig Site *Ionized Plasma Levitator Briefing Video disks are short videos that can be found and downloaded to the Player's PDA throughout the course of both Doom 3 and Resurrection of Evil. Most of these videos contain trivial background information (or propaganda) about the UAC and the Mars Base, but some contain important clues or information relevant to the plot. Lost Mission Exis Labs - Sector 2: Union Aerospace Research Division *Teleportation experiments Video discs found in Doom 3 Mars City Marine Command Briefing Creator: Marine HQ Date: 03/11/45 Standard Operating Procedures on Mars Welcome to Mars, marine. This briefing is designed to acquaint you with a few of the standard operating procedures here on the Mars post. First and foremost - chain of command. All enlisted personnel are under the command of Master Sergeant Thomas Kelly. Sergeant Kelly will assign you to a security detail headed by a security chief. Please report to your security chief for all duty related concerns. While on duty, please stay in your assigned patrol coverage area. All PCA's have been pre-designated to provide overlapping security and maximized efficiency. All personnel must have proper authorization in assigned areas. Be sure to annotate any discrepancies on your Security Inspection Report. Safety is integral to all operations here on Mars. Handle firearms with extreme caution. Never discharge weapons in an area that may compromise the installation's structural integrity. Remembering these procedures is paramount to your success here on Mars. Keep in mind that you represent the greatest fighting force in the galaxy and your actions are a reflection on the Corp. Take good care and good luck on your new assignment. Welcome to Mars Research Facility One Creator: Human Resources Date: 03/05/45 For additional help please see your UAC representative On the behalf of the UAC, welcome to Mars City. This facility serves as the central hub for all scientific research, archaeological study and military operation. Goal number one of the UAC is the safety and wellbeing of all employees and guests. To help us achieve this goal we ask you to follow all UAC corporate procedures at all times. This includes restricting your movement to areas for which you have clearance. Always remain alert and aware of what you and others are doing. If you notice anything out of the ordinary or just have a simple question, find the nearest UAC Security Guard. They are here to help no matter how large or small the problem is. Our station on Mars provides a perfect blend of work habitats, recreational facilities and social support structures. This ensures our goal of providing a true "home away from home" experience for everyone. Keep this in mind as you help us pursue our groundbreaking research that is destined to transform the daily lives of everyone here and throughout the solar system. If you need more detailed assistance please see your human resources manager. If you are a guest you may bring up any issue with your appointed UAC liaison. Thank you and have a nice day. Series 3 Plasma Gun Briefing Creator: UAC Advanced Weapons Date: 07/28/44 Informational Video on the Series 3 Plasma Gun Representing yet another great accomplishment of the UAC, the series 3 Plasma Gun is an extremely versatile, medium range combat weapon. Harnessing the exhaustive resources of synthetic plasma, the plasma gun meets the critical requirement of low cost, abundant ammunition for today's highly mobile military. Capable of sustained firepower due to the latest advancements in plasma injector technology, this weapon's light weight and high yield make it desirable for most combat scenarios. Always on the forefront of technology, the UAC is making safer worlds through superior firepower. Administration Alpha Labs Introduction Creator: UAC PR Date: 01/15/41 Alpha Labs: Past, Present and Future Welcome to the Alpha Labs. Formerly designated Phase 1 by the Union Aerospace offworld research division, the Alpha Labs began construction on October 29th, 2095 and became fully operational July 17th, 2130. Originally created as the prime science and research facility, Alpha Labs are responsible for the development of leading edge technology, such as the Elemental Phase Deconstructor, Hydrocon and Molecular Fuel Storage Compressor all presently being utilized right here in the Alpha Labs. These endeavors have allowed for much needed expansion into the UAC's current leading research facility, Delta Labs, where Union Aerospace is opening all new opportunities in research and development. With continued investment and hard work, the Union Aerospace Corporation strives for excellence and is committed to building a better tomorrow. Alpha Labs - Sector 1 Elemental Phase Deconstructor Creator: UAC PR Date: 04/15/45 Information on the EPD system For generations humankind has lived under the looming spectre of slowly dwindling natural resources. Our new ventures on planets like Mars have only intensified our need to find fresh sources for metals, petrochemicals, food, water and even air. To meet that need UAC researchers have developed dramatic solutions, solutions that will soon pay off for the UAC, its investors and indeed the entire human race. Mars itself is our chief ally and the key to our solution. Look around at its vast red deserts, rich in naturally occurring iron oxides. They are the raw materials of our future. We have developed a process that destabilizes the atomic structure of pulverized iron oxide and separates it into subatomic particles which are then siphoned off to create new elements. Like alchemists of old the Elemental Phase Deconstructor allows us to transform red Martian soil into clean air, fresh water and hydrogen fuel, the building blocks for a sustainable human friendly Martian environment. And this is only the beginning. With continued research we envision creating evermore complex molecules, even organic matter itself. Atom by atom the UAC is building an even brighter future for humankind. Hydrocon Creator: UAC PR Date: 04/15/45 Information on the Hydrocon system Safer worlds for everyone. For centuries people on Earth have waged war over two things vital to human existence: fuel and water. As part of its ongoing commitment to create safer worlds for everyone, the UAC recently unveiled its development of the Hydrocon. Though still in its prototype stages, the Hydrocon will in one dramatic move, forever end all shortages of water and fuel. By splitting iron oxide molecules the Hydrocon produces oxygen and hydrogen cheaply and safely without the need for large amounts of electricity. The hydrogen is then used for hydrogen fuel, a substance so versatile and clean that it can be used in everything from home appliances to today's most demanding rocket engines. A side benefit of producing this fuel is an endless supply of pure spring-like water that is more refined than any Earth bound spring. We envision a world where technology such as the Hydrocon can be used to end drought and civil strife in impoverished nations where water or fuel have ever been in short supply. While always at the forefront of scientific research and development, Union Aerospace hopes that the creation of the Hydrocon will continue to make safer worlds for everyone. Alpha Labs - Sector 2 Molecular Fuel Storage Compactor Creator: UAC PR Date: 04/15/45 Information on the MFS system Since the dawn of the space age, Union Aerospace has been at the forefront of not only developing new technology, but pushing those developments to even more daring extremes. With an abundant production of hydrogen fuel, thanks to the Hydrocon, the specialist teams asked the big question: "Can we devise a way to store and deliver that fuel to make the dream of deep space research a reality?" The answer has been a resounding "YES!" Under the direction of Dr. Malcolm Betruger, key UAC scientists have made startling new discoveries in the field of quantum physics and with them they have been able to use the actual space between electrons and protons in a molecule as a storage medium for fuel in our interplanetary antimatter drives. Now fuel that would once take up half the payload of an interplanetary ship, only occupies a fraction of that space. You are looking at the Molecular Fuel Storage Compactor. The MFS Compressor is yet another UAC marvel that brings the dream of reaching and colonizing the most distant planets closer to a reality. The UAC has long made safer worlds for everyone and now they will bring those worlds even closer than you could ever imagine. Alpha Labs - Sector 4 Mach-2 Chain Gun Briefing Creator: UAC Advanced Weapons Date: 03/20/42 Informational video on the Mach-2 Chain Gun In a quest to provide armies with a well balanced set of weapons, the UAC looked to the past when designing and manufacturing the newest line of Mach-2 Chain Guns. The retro style and mechanical sturdiness of the Chain Gun is a must for all hardened combat veterans. Early adapters have nicknamed it "Saw". With its armor piercing 30 caliber bullets, the Chain Gun is capable of literally cutting opponents in two. Packed with all the punch you need in close combat fighting the Chain Gun delivers unparallelled reliability and functionality. Always on the forefront of technology, the UAC is making safer worlds through superior firepower. Monorail Skybridge: Facility Transport Maintenance Safety Video Creator: Central Authority Date: 10/05/45 Maintenance Department Safety Video Welcome to the UAC maintenance department. This video will provide you with the necessary tools and information to do your job efficiently and safely. A safe worker is a happy worker and your safety is our number one priority at UAC. Observe all signs and follow all procedures to keep you and your coworkers out of harm's way. Cleanup is one of the most important aspects of what we do in maintenance. This phase of our job keeps everyone safe and research has shown that working in a clean and toxic free environment has a positive benefit on overall productivity. Power generation on Mars produces two byproducts - steam and green goo. We vent the steam all over the base through vents, floor grates, cleverly placed pipes and pretty much anyplace else. The goo is the result of the MFS process reacting with core elements in the Martian soil. It is not radioactive but it is quite toxic. Remove all toxic spills at once. HAZMAT suits are the best way to protect yourself when a spill occurs. And if you happen to come into contact with the goo, report immediately to a medical station for a scrubdown. After a few days in confinement you should be ready to report back to work. Report any rule violations to your immediate supervisor and don't forget to read you employee handbook for additional rules and information. Delta Labs - Level 2a Teleportation Experiments Creator: Ian McCormick Date: 11/15/45 Results of the human teleportation experiments My name is Ian McCormick and I am a research specialist stationed on Mars, working for the UAC. My primary job is or rather was to assist Dr. Malcolm Betruger in a variety of experiments, though for the past year we've been focusing almost exclusively on teleportation. I don't know if I'll make it out of here alive so I'm recording this video log to let someone know what happened and with that knowledge, prevent it from happening again. Initially the teleportation experiments were amazing. We were creating a new science and the prospect of it changing our way of life were, well they were outstanding. I was proud to be associated with such an amazing project and someone as talented as Dr. Betruger. We noticed early on, probably before we had completed maybe a dozen successful tests that there was a variable delay during the teleportation. The objects are broken down at the quantum level, transported and then reassembled. Each stage of the process should have been instantaneous but it wasn't and we didn't know why. We sent a video droid through and were shocked at the images it sent back. Just a few frames of video right before the droid came back through, showed what appeared to be several sets of eyes looking directly at the probe. We had just found a living breathing creature that was not human. Betruger immediately sent out a request for volunteers. He specifically wanted UAC security force members because he wanted to capture one of these creatures. Sigh I've made a lot of mistakes but I am most ashamed in my involvement during the next phase. To get medical clearance to send human subjects through the device, I... I doctored up several of our reports to indicate that we had performed living tissue experiments. I did not regret it at the time but a few days later when our third test subject came back... he was chewing off his own fingers. It seemed he was clinically insane. We started sending teams in about once every two days. The teams reported nightmarish experiences and sightings of things that ultimately made us conclude that the other dimension was not just another dimension. It was Hell and the creatures we were bringing back, demons. And then Betruger, he went through the portal himself. I don't know what he was thinking. It was an unscheduled trip and he just went and we couldn't stop him... And when he came back, he had changed. He sounded and looked the same but he just, ..., I don't know, he was just... different. And then he did the unthinkable: He took the Soul Cube, the device that was discovered in the ruins, into the portal. The portal stabilizers just started to fail and then... living hell erupted into the base. Oh, we were stupid for not destroying the portals as soon as we realized what was on the other side. Oh God, forgive me. I blame myself for my part in this. Please someone, never let this happen again. Uh, I'm sorry. Ian McCormick. Delta Labs - Level 2b Specimen Stasis Museum Creator: Central Authority Date: 10/05/45 Demon Museum Welcome to the Delta Complex Stasis Chambers. This facility was constructed to house and study the extra dimensional beings which were recovered during some of the first teleporter tests originating from Delta Labs 3. While little is known about their native environment, the specimens appear to be carbon based lifeforms with extremely high heat tolerances. The epidermal tissue is extremely resilient to abrasion or incision which has complicated internal studies. Observational studies have shown incredible strength and agility as well as the ability for some specimens to manifest and control cohesive plasma masses. The method by which these plasma masses are created is yet unknown. It is believed that the specimens possess a rudimentary intelligence and social structure as was demonstrated during the first tragic expeditions through the portal. While the cost in human life has been great in acquiring these specimens, we hope to one day complete genomic mapping and begin to answer the many questions we have about these entities. Soul Cube Creator: Central Authority Date: 10/05/45 Central Authority Research Archive What you see before you is a relic code named U1 or simply Soul Cube. It was discovered in 2104, located in a geographic region where UAC researchers have unearthed evidence of a long lost civilization. We know nothing of this civilization other than they existed and that they were all wiped out in some type of cataclysmic event according to what we've been able to decode from stone tablets found throughout the ruins. What clues we've been able to piece together reveal a culturally advanced society, whose technology can only be described as mystic as evidenced by U1's strange characteristics. Efforts to further examine U1 have been futile. Mass spectrometer and radiation scanning methods have failed to provide reliable identification of the molecular makeup of this artifact. The object cannot be weighed and in all tests we've been unable to determine its mass. All attempts to physically manipulate or open the artifact have been met with no success. We also have had no success in deciphering the symbols adorning U1. What we do know is the thermographic readings are constant, unwavering temperature of 98.8 Fahrenheit. Our research continues and we hope that with continued investment and research we can one day soon learn to exploit the technologies that make up U1. NOTE: The date of the Soul Cube's discovery is probably an error, given that the Martian Civilization was first discovered in 2115. Central Processing: Primary Server Bank BFG 9000 Briefing Creator: UAC Advanced Weapons Date: 10/10/45 Informational video on the BFG 9000 Representing the pinnacle of UAC research and design, the BFG 9000 is the most advanced firearm ever designed. Fully self contained and deployed as a handheld platform, it is capable of an excessive amount of firepower. The BFG 9000 contains sophisticated friend or foe technology that discriminates targets in real time. Each projectile contains a small but very powerful computer core that actively maintains targeting and delivers a stream charge down each beam to soften targets before detonation. The detonation stage of the projectile is devastating. Targets within 15 meters of the flashpoint are not likely to survive. While not recommended for small quarter combat, the BFG 9000 is ideal in the field and against multiple targets. The only foreseeable defense is small arms ballistics. If the projectile is destroyed before exploding, the computer core cannot process the final fusion reaction, resulting in a less than optimal detonation. For more information contact the UAC's Advanced Weapons Department. Site 3: Analysis Facility Ancient Civilization Creator: Pierce Rogers Lead Archaeologist Date: 08/21/45 What we know about the ancient civilization and the artifacts found This is Dr. Pierce Rogers, lead archeologist currently stationed on Mars. As the preliminary report had suggested, we have made some amazing discoveries here on Mars. Life on Mars has long been theorized but we never imagined anything like this. The initial chamber was discovered in 2115. It leads into what is now known as Site 1. Site 1 is the largest of the sites and we are still actively working there. It is made up of a series of chambers and connecting tunnels all of which are covered in glyphs and symbols. Using the UAC pattern processor, we have finally been able to understand some of the glyphs and from them here is what we have learned. The ancient people looked like us, at least to the extent that they were bipedal and were similar in shape and size. Their level of technology was astounding. For instance, the glyphs at each site were carved into the rock by some sort of machine and each one is precisely cut from the stone. It far exceeds the precision of anything we can do. They had a social structure that seemed very aristocratic, with a lot of emphasis on social stature and structure. Site 2 is a much smaller set of chambers, mostly containing burial sites, temples and various amounts of individual artifacts. This site has been photographed and cleared out and all material is back on Earth for study and review. Site 3 produced our prized artifact, what we call the Soul Cube. If you have read or seen the other material, you probably know that this once grand civilization was attacked by some unknown force. And if we can believe what is written in stone, they sacrificed most of their society to drive the invaders back. There are additional reports filed on the Soul Cube with Central Administration. We also recovered several other device type artifacts. They are not as ornate as the Soul Cube, but each appears unique. We are still learning how to interpret all of the glyphs and hopefully once we have that completed, the science teams can provide more detailed information on their technology. These are truly unique and special times for archeologists. Caverns - Area 2: Artifact Excavation Tablets Central Authority Date: 10/05/45 Central Authority Research Archive Setting new standards in both archeological discovery and analysis, the UAC is proud to showcase the latest findings on four unique and fascinating artifacts. These tablets were originally discovered in a dig site under what has become known as Site 3. Subsequent examination of the surrounding area and carbon dating of the tablets brought UAC researchers to the conclusion that the tablets belonged to a civilization that existed millennia ago and were placed in a holy burial ground of some sort. Utilizing the best minds in linguistics and UAC proprietary pattern recognition software, the tablets were exhaustively examined. What we found was fantastic. The first tablet provided us with a wealth of scientific data, specifically detailing the mathematical concepts behind teleportation. UAC researchers used this information as the cornerstone for building the Delta teleportation devices. The second and third tablets illustrate an epic story. A story of war and how faced with impossible odds the ultimate sacrifice of an entire race to achieve victory. The fourth tablet details how the essence of each individual was captured and placed in the artifact that we now refer to as the Soul Cube. This device was wielded by their mightiest warrior and with it he banished the invading horde forever. Our researchers are still analyzing the recently found hidden section of the fourth stone and some related fragments. It goes into detail on the invading force and indicates the remaining survivors may have teleported somewhere. Where we do not know, although it seems to reference a map we have yet to locate. To date there remains no evidence of any type of invasion at any of the sites. Our assumption is that time has removed all but what we now see. Video discs found in Resurrection of Evil Erebus - Level 1: Main Excavation Mars: Mission Goals & Safety Creator: UAC Date: 08/06/46 Welcome to a new safer Mars. This briefing is designed to inform all personnel of our mission goals and act as a reminder of our ongoing commitment to the safety of the entire UAC family. There are many reasons to be excited about this new UAC Mars mission. Not only will you be part of what promises to be exciting discoveries, you are also laying the ground work for the future of the UAC. We ask for your cooperation in following all UAC procedures outlined in your team manual. Discuss any issues or problems with team leaders only and for your safety, please stay in your team designated areas. Our continuing commitment to safety includes advance training for all of our security detail. Our security team ratio has been doubled from our last Mars mission to provide our workers with the absolute safest working conditions. The UAC knows that safe workers are happy workers and we will continually to do everything in our power to provide a secure workplace. Thank you for your attention and enjoy your stay on Mars AM3 Series Portable Power Plant Creator: UAC Engineering Date: 08/21/45 Technical Specifications The UAC AM3 series portable power plant is an ideal redundant energy solution for military and commercial applications. Once deployed, the AM3 can sustain a power output of up to 750 megawatts off a single cell for up to 50 years. An optional dual chamber model is also available, delivering up to 1.5 gigawatts of sustained power. This makes the AM3 the ideal portable power source for the most demanding industrial and military hardware. Powered by propitiatory UAC mag-seal antimatter canisters the AM3 allows for safe transportation even in the harshest of environments. Boosting zero waste emissions thanks to the most advance gamma ray radiation shields, the AM3 is the most environmentally safe energy solution for all of your portable energy needs. Erebus - Level 2: Erebus Dig Site Ionized Plasma Levitator Briefing Creator: UAC Lead Technology Officer Date: 11/27/46 Union Aerospace is proud to unveil its latest tool to help make safer worlds for everyone. Building on field containment experiments in the Delta Labs, and the energy production capabilities of the Enpro Plant, the prototype Ionized Plasma Levitator was designed to transport hazardous materials without physical contact. By creating a controlled electromagnetically charged plasma stream, the I.P.L. unit is able to act upon physical objects of light density and transport them between short distances. Initial tests have shown the I.P.L unit is also able to act upon charged energy masses which is vital to modern experiments in manipulating new potential energy sources. With further research and development uses for this technology would include heavy lifting and the ability to create tractor beams, thereby making low gravity docking procedures much safer for pilots. For more information contact the UAC's advance tool department. Video discs found in Lost Mission Exis Labs (Part 2) Teleportation Experiments Creator: Richard Meyers Date: 11/15/45 Warning About Exis Teleportation My name is Doctor Richard Meyers. I'm a research specialist stationed in Exis Labs. I don't know who'll be hearing this but I wanted to alert someone of the disaster at Mars City. What has been unleashed across this base is an unimaginable evil! We only have a slight chance of stopping it. The research I participated in was the next step in teleportation. To give context to my research, back in 2115, UAC researchers discovered an ancient Martian civilization. At the Erebus Dig Site they found a Martian teleportation device. It was nonfunctional, and all attempts to start it proved fruitless. It took many years, but the researchers managed to learn enough from the device and other wall carvings to reverse engineer it. The first prototype teleporter, codenamed Project Mercury, was built in Delta Labs, and became operational in 2139. This teleporter was only capable of short distance travel and limited quantities of matter transference. We could only teleport a single test subject - small animals and chimps usually across a room. Once testing intensified and technical data increased we were able to fabricate more powerful teleporters. In Delta Labs Sector 3, Project Gemini managed to increase teleportation across greater distances. In addition to the increased range, we found we could begin transporting human-sized subjects. It was during this stage we began to see the effects of opening up these portals to that strange dimension. Our scientific curiosity overruled the obvious warnings, and under Dr. Malcolm Betruger's direction, we continued experimenting. On Project Apollo, the engineers developed a room-sized teleporter in Delta Labs Sector 4. It was capable of teleporting a small-sized team to destinations on this new dimensional plane. The expedition teams began exploring and setting up small research outposts. We could only teleport small equipment with the Delta 4 teleporter, and this condition frustrated Dr. Betruger. Soon after the success of Project Apollo, plans were drawn and work executed on a new facility: Exis Labs. At Exis Labs, the goal was to create a larger teleporter, similar in scale to the one at Erebus. It would be powerful enough to transport large equipment, even dropships, and eventually shorten interstellar travel. Betruger was so impatient on seeing results from this research, he had the engineers start work on the teleporter once the facility reached seventy-five percent completion. We had expedition teams set up a teleporter outpost in the other dimension to link up with Exis. It was at this time I began investigating the strange stories I heard over at Delta Labs. I managed to hack undetected into Betruger's personal logs, and what I found scared me to the core. Betruger became obsessed with the findings of this new dimension. He started to push experiments, regardless of the human cost. His log entries into the occult and how to harness evil powers were truly frightening. The more recent logs detailed how demons - yes, demons - contacted him through his dreams, offering him unimaginable powers! But they demanded he find a way to help them reclaim Earth! It was then I realized that this... other dimension... was Hell itself. By the time I realized his plan, Betruger had started the invasion. Since the Exis teleporter hadn't reached sufficient functionality, I assume Betruger decided to launch the demon invasion on Mars without it. However, the Hell Outpost teleporter is operationally ready, and it's only a matter of time before Betruger decides to use it. I'm going to try to reach Chief Engineer Rhodes in the Enpro facility to divert enough power to Exis, and with a little luck, create a big enough power surge to destroy it from here. I can only pray God will forgive me for my part in all this... help me make things right. Lord save my soul. Richard Meyers, signing off. Category: Doom 3 items